macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 73rd Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 1999 (Full Parade is not on YouTube yet, Major League Pong Gods doesn't have the tape yet) Character Balloons: (Bold is for new Balloons) *'Millennium Snoopy (Comeback/Return Since 1995/Holiday Ambassador, To Celebrate The Upcoming The Year of 2000, First Balloon) - First Time' *Big Bird (To Celebrate Sesame Street's 30th Anniversary, and To Promote The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: The Movie) - 12th Time *Garfield (Retired) - 16th and last Time *'Honey Nut Cheerios Bee (To Celebrate Honey Nut Cheerios' 20th Birthday) - First Time' *Nestle Quik Bunny (Retired) - 12th and last Time *Dexter's Laboratory (To Promote Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip) - 2nd Time *Arthur - 3rd Time *'Blue's Clues - First Time' *Rocky And Bullwinkle (Comeback/Return Since 1996/To Promote The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, and To Celebrate Rocky and Bullwinkle's 40th Birthday) - 2nd Time *Rugrats (To Celebrate Nickelodeon's 20th Anniversary, and The Rugrats Movie's VHS and DVDs Releases) - 3rd Time *Ms. Petula Pig (Comeback Balloon/Return Since 1997, Retired) - 2nd and Last Time *Barney the Dinosaur - 6th Time Novelty Balloons: (Bold is for new Novelty Balloons) * Cloe The Holiday Clown * Macy's White Stars * ABC Bouncing Balls * Macy's Stars & Stripes Balls * Ice Cream Cone * Macy's White Stars #2 *Macy's Sports: Baseball, Basketball and Football * Harold The Fireman *Flying Fish *Snowflake Stars Falloons (Bold for new Falloons) *M&M's Red and Yellow - 2nd Time *Jell-O - 3rd Time *'Buddy from Pets.com (Retired) - First and only time' *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - 2nd Time *Fox Family Channel's Snow Family - 4th Time Hosts *Matt Lauer *Katie Couric *Al Roker Broadway Musicals *Saturday Night Fever *Foose *Kiss Me, Kate *Swing Floats (Bold for new Floats, Not in order) * Soaring Spirit Canoe * Tom Turkey * Sesame Street Pop-Up Book * Ask Jeeves * Dragon Tales (Retired) * M&M's Red and Yellow - 2nd Time * Watering Can (Comeback Float/Return Since 1993, Retired) * The U.S. Mint’s Fifty State Stagecoach * Statue of Liberty * The Millennium Time Continuum (Retired) * Pep-Rally * Unknown Clock Tower (Retired) * Jell-O * Buddy from Pets.com * Mr. Peanut's Circus * Continental Airlines * Big Apple * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - 2nd Time * Fox Family Channel's Snow Family - 4th Time * Barney's Night Before Christmas * Macy's Santaland Express * Santa's Sleigh with Macy's Parade 2000 Banner Performers *98 Degress *Christina Aguilera *The Cast of Sesame Street: Big Bird's Nest: Elmo, Zoe, And Ernie, Windows: (Top: Bert, Elizabeth, Two-Headed Monsters, Herry Monster, Prairie Dawn, Baby Bear, Rostia, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster), (Bottom: Grover, Count Von Count, Stinky the Stinkweed, Bug (The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland), Staircase: Big Bird, Oscar's Trash Can: Oscar the Grouch, On the Floor: Alice Snuffleupages, Barkley, Bob, Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Gina, Miles, Gabi, Alan, Linda, and the Kids *Kevin Bacon *Barney & Friends: Barney, BJ, and Baby Bop *M&M's: Red, Yellow, Orange, Green, and Blue *Becky Ann Baker *Lou Bega *captain kangaroo *Big Bad Voodoo Daddy *Michael Berresse *Linda Cardellini *Charlotte Church *Kristoffer Cusick *John Francis Daley *Lindsay Hartley *Florence Henderson *Steve Irwin and Terri Irwin *Kool & The Gang *Jeremy Kushnier *Adriane Lenox *Samm Levine *Susan Lucci *Jesse Metcalfe *Austin Peck *The Radio City Rockettes *Peter Reckell *Rockapella *SHeDAISY *Joe Torre *Lillias White Performer Groups *America Sings *Mac miller Dance team *Uca All Star Cheerleader's Marching Bands * Jackson High School Marching Band * Prinson Valley High School Marching Band * The Jackson High School Marching Band Video Link Category:Lineups